wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Funniest Parts of Wings of Fire
Anyone can edit this. What you do is you write a funny quote from Wings of Fire that you really like under a book's heading. Please do not edit anyone else's quote! Put a space between quotes, and put four dashes there, please, so we can tell quotes apart! Make sure to type where it says here (not where I just typed it!) and not anywhere else, unless you are correcting grammar, spelling, etc. The Dragonet Prophecy "Sunny cares the way we get treated," Starflight said defensively. "She just doesn't whine about it." "Yowch," said Glory. Tsunami whirled around to glare at Starflight, her gills pulsing. "Say that to my face." "I am saying it to your face," he said. "Or was I saying it to your rear end? It's easy to get the two confused." He ducked behind Clay before Tsunami could even bare her teeth at him. ---- here The Lost Heir "There's a tree," Starflight said, jumping up. "In the forest." "No way," Glory said. "A tree? In the forest?" ---- “Great,” Glory said. “How about a trail of cow parts, too? And a map of where we’re going? Or perhaps we could set this part of the forest on fire, just to make sure everyone knows how to find us. Would you like me to spell out ‘DRAGONETS WUZ HERE’ in giant rocks?” ---- Panic. Screaming. For a palace surrounded by water, it was surprising how much caught on fire so quickly. ---- here The Hidden Kingdom "Webs did nothing of the sort!" Glory flared. "I brought myself back! He was going to let me die!" "Glory," Tsunami interrupted with a frown. "What are you doing?" ---- here The Dark Secret "Ooof," Fatespeaker said. ---- here The Brightest Night "Blister's looking for you pretty seriously," Riptide said. "You probably just have to stand out in the open for a day and she'll land on you." "Right, sure," Tsunami answered. "Except we're trying to do this in a not-ending-up-dead way." "Fair enough," he said. "Good idea. I support that plan." ---- "Stay camouflaged as much as you can the whole way there ... and then you come home. Right away. Understand?" said. "Yup," said Mangrove. "We still understand. Like we did five minutes ago when you last explained it. And five minutes before that. And—" "All right, go away," Glory said, flicking her tongue out at them. ---- As soon as their tails had disappeared, Sunny turned to Clay. "Ready?" "Sure," Clay said. "I mean, I've eaten breakfast. What else do I need to do? Oooh, maybe some more breakfast. That's a good idea." ---- "Hey, I'm just making sure the queen is safe," Deathbringer said, spreading his wings. "The queen can take care of herself," Glory pointed out. "Out of the two dragons in question, the queen happens to be the one with camouflage scales who can shoot venom. What can you do again? Sit in the dark, is that it? Guess what, I can do that too." Inky black spilled across her scales and she looked down her snout at him. ---- "Apparently he's my bodyguard now. Not that anyone asked him to be, ahem," said. "It's true, I did have to fight my way past a whole pack of volunteers," Deathbringer mused mockingly. "Oh, no, wait. It's just me. The only dragon who cares if you live or die." ---- here Moon Rising here Winter Turning here Escaping Peril here Talons of Power here Darkness of Dragons Peril edged a little closer and peered at food bowl. "Huh," she said. "Looks like a norm-- nope!" she interrupted herself, seeing the look on Qibli's face. "You're right! Stupidest bowl I've ever seen! Can I join in? HEY, BOWL, YOUR SHAPE IS INANE! FOOD PROBABLY FALLS OUT OF YOU ALL THE TIME! I BET YOU DON'T EVEN STACK WELL IN CABINETS! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, YOU'RE THE WORST! Ooh, this is great. Let's do it every day! I feel much better." "I'' don't," said Qibli (although honestly he did a little bit). ---- "No!" Tsunami shouted. She stuck her claws in her ears. "No prophecies, LA LA LA FATE IS STUPID." "Well, at least we're all being adults about this," Starflight said. "What?" Tsunami demanded, removing her claws. "Nothing," he said innocently. ---- "Um," said Qibli, "wait. How exactly do we know is humbled and unambitious now?" "Because it's obvious," Winter said, rolling his eyes. "It's not like he immediately demanded to be made king of the NightWings or anything." With impeccable comic timing, the slate in Qibli's pouch gave a little jump. He waited until no one was looking at him anymore, then pulled it out and hid it under his desk. He could see a message from Turtle appearing on the surface, agonizingly slowly. DARKSTALKER WANTS TO BE NIGHTWING KING. NIGHTWINGS DECIDING WHAT THEY WANT. Qibli nearly laughed, but he didn't want to draw attention to the slate. And also, it was too terrifying to be funny. ---- here 'Darkstalker ''(Legends)' "I think you should teach me glassblowing," Whiteout said, "and I should teach you clarity." "WHAT. Is she being ironic?" Listener asked Clearsight. ---- “Tangerine,” Whiteout said. “Probability. Spelunking.” "OK, now you’re literally just saying random words,” Listener said. ---- here Prisoners here Assassin here Deserter here Runaway here Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public Category:Content (Qibli77)